


摧毁

by InnocentDays, phantasmagorical_rilianne



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, BDSM, Bottom Castiel, Bottom Castiel/Top Dean, M/M, PWP, Top Dean, 催眠, 含蓄/参考强推, 嘿咻, 或者类似的事情, 手指进入, 挨打, 支配Dean, 服从Cas, 洗脑, 罪犯dean, 色情, 警界AU, 轻微奴役, 邪恶力量AU
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-26
Updated: 2016-09-26
Packaged: 2018-08-17 09:34:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8139203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InnocentDays/pseuds/InnocentDays, https://archiveofourown.org/users/phantasmagorical_rilianne/pseuds/phantasmagorical_rilianne
Summary: Dean是一名有史以来最难抓的头号通缉犯。Cas追捕了Dean八年，终于将他擒获。然而他没意识到Dean的目的是对他实施一点儿小报复，以一种他从未见过的最糟糕的方式。





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Destroyed](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6726145) by [phantasmagorical_rilianne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/phantasmagorical_rilianne/pseuds/phantasmagorical_rilianne). 



> 笔者微博： http://weibo.com/5884575372

“那么，我们终于见面了。”

他看起来自信得让人恼火，尽管他被拷在桌上。Cas思索着。

Dean Winchester是有史以来最难抓的头号通缉犯。他进入银行，劫走数百万美金。入侵被高度保护的政府内网，窃取机密情报。每次他都以华尔兹的姿势全身而退，不留一丝痕迹。他没有留下过有效证据，或让Cas的小组能追踪到的线索。他是警方见过的最令人沮丧的案件犯人，因为他是合法的。然而经过这么多年的徒劳追捕，Cas终于成功地抓住了他。

“那么，警察先生，你想对我做什么？”Dean的笑容比平时更大，但是没有一丝被抓的怨恨。Cas很确定那使人紧张的深深的凝视背后藏着其他东西，但他说不出个所以然。他忍不住为站在Dean面前感到不寒而栗。

特工扔下一叠文件。“Dean Winchester，生于1977年。John Winchester与Marry Winchester之子。我说的对吗？”

Dean没有回答。相反，他只是笑着摇摇头。“天呐，天呐。我从监视摄像头里看了你那么久，但是……你真实的样子比我想象中的更好。”

Cas感觉到血液涌上脸颊（不，他不是会尴尬的人，他很愤怒），砰地一拳重重捶向桌子。“废话少说，回答我！”

“哇哦，放轻松点儿，老虎！”Dean取笑道。然后倾身靠近，凝视着Cas，一双绿眼睛里闪烁着同样的令人望而生畏的仇恨。“你真的认为你能抓住我，如果我不想来这里？”

这个问题让Cas措手不及。Dean是对的。在过去的八年里，Dean总能想方设法地逃脱。然而这一次，Dean留下了太过明显的证据。它们如此醒目，显然是——

经过深思熟虑才被留下的。

当明白Dean另有计划时，已经为时太晚，Cas做不了任何事。Dean灵巧地打开手铐，动作优雅，将一只手铐铐在Cas的手腕上。Cas拼命挣脱捆束，抬腿踢向Dean的小腿。后者因疼痛而面部抽搐，但是没有停下手里动作。几秒钟之后，Dean设法把Cas的双手铐在桌上。现在，Cas完全处于Dean的宽容之下。这个陷阱让他的胃在收缩，呈现出彻底的无助。

“你真以为你已经赢了，对吗？”Dean在Cas耳边低声说，成功地引出一阵战栗。“好吧，局势刚刚被逆转了——噢，等等，不，你从来就没有过一次机会，漂亮男孩。”

“放——开——我！”Cas咆哮道，疯狂地想要挣开手铐。

“没那么快，小家伙。我想先和你玩玩。”Dean阴险地笑了，“你知道，我要为我的弟弟报仇。你在几个月之前把他抓进了监狱。”

Cas感觉到Dean的手指在抚摸他的屁股。然后，他伸手抓住裤子边缘，迅速将它们褪下，动作像闪电一样快。

冷空气进来与皮肤接触让Cas喘息急促，但更让他恐惧的是Dean接下来要做的事。他想做什么？羞辱他？还是……该死。

Cas认为他对Dean接下来要做的事有个模糊概念。Dean要，如字面意思地，干他。

他感觉到一只湿湿的手指在洞口按摩，意识到Dean用手指蘸过他之前留在桌上的一杯咖啡。这个感觉让Cas低声抱怨，把额头抵在冰凉的金属桌面上，试图分散自己的注意力。

“啊，谁知道你这样一个冷面警官能发出如此美妙的声音？”Dean残忍地嘲笑，伸进去三只手指。

Cas发出高声尖叫。

“想叫就叫吧，但是没人能听见你，baby。你的朋友们不在这里。事实证明，他们很好打发。我只是给了他们一些钱。好吧，其中有几个，我用威胁来代替，然后嗖——的一声，他们愿意为我做任何事。”

“Fuck you！”Cas怒道。然而这句话逐渐变成了一句哀号，当Dean添加进去第四只手指的时候。

“我很确定这正是我接下来要对你做的事。”Dean笑眯眯地说，从桌子下面拿出一个蓝色的东西。“以及，你的朋友们同意为我准备这个。”

Cas感觉手指进入体内，扭曲，移动，然后——

Cas发出一声色情的呻吟。一只手指擦过一个地方，让他看见了星星。

Dean没错过这个。他移动手到这个角度，继续玩弄着紧张的神经。Cas在桌上扭动，发出下流的呻吟。

“进展不错。”Dean低声说道，“我要摧毁你，听清楚了吗？我会把你调教成一个荡妇，到最后一天，你会跪在地上恳求更多。我们想要多少时间就有多少时间。”

玩弄Cas的前列腺成功诱发出更多一些的哭泣，Dean把手抽出来，将一个蓝色的东西放在Cas面前。

这是一只装着透亮蓝色液体的小瓶子，还没有他的手掌大。

“知道这个小家伙能做什么吗？”Dean问道，扬起嘴唇。“它可以让你对现在的感觉上瘾。这是最新的化学制品，我是第一个从开发商那里得到它的人。除了你之外，再没有别人享过如此特权。你应该感谢我。”

Cas发出一个低沉的喉音，试图踢开Dean，但是无济于事。

“我认为这种行为必须受到惩罚。嗯……我该让你沉迷什么呢？挨打？肛交？这个列表长得没有尽头。嗯，我知道了！要不要让你……沉迷上列表的全部？”

Cas大声尖叫，拼命反抗，当Dean强行将药水灌进他的喉咙时。一小股蓝色细流流下他的下巴，滴在桌面上。

“让我们开始乐趣吧！”

Dean绕到Cas后面，在Cas知道发生了什么之前，前者已经一拳打在他的脸颊上。疼痛来得如此剧烈和鲜明，把他的呼吸打了出去。

很快，第二拳和第三拳跟着来了，感觉每拳都比第一拳更用力。Cas开始抽泣。

“噢，看起来做药的那家伙是正确的。它让你更加敏感了。”

泪水继续从他的脸上落下，当第六拳，第七拳，第八拳打在他身上时。他的膝盖无力，从头到脚都在发抖。

“所以，我猜这是为了挨打的部分。很快你就会乞求更多。我们最好进行下一步，在药效过去之前。”

Dean解开他的牛仔裤，把自己推进去，毫无怜悯地将Cas分成两半。Cas痛苦不堪地呻吟，紧紧握住桌子边缘，直到指关节变成白色。Dean一次又一次地捣进他的有效点，让他在痛苦和愉悦中呻吟尖叫。

“噢，Cas，下次我们见面的时候，你将跪在我脚下乞求我要你。这就是上瘾。不幻想我干你的屁股你一天都过不下去。你会恳求我揍你，Cas，你停不下来，除非你得到解药。但是，”

Dean靠过来，在Cas的颈背上低声说道，“没有解药。”

Dean呻吟着在Cas的体内释放出白色液体。他轻抚了几次Cas的性器，让他下来，变硬。

Dean扳过Cas的头，盯进他无法聚焦的双眼。

“我们距离完成还非常，非常遥远。”

 

 

——全文完——


End file.
